


What I See

by MarianKat



Series: Heathens AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based off music vid, Hallucinations, Heathens/Suicide Squad, Insomnia, Kinda, One-Shot, Other, Prison, Schizophrenia, Will be kinda sad, i N O T T A G G O O D, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: Tyler looked back over at the security camera. Bored and annoyed, he glanced at the hall to his right. Wait. What the-? Josh. It’s Josh! He’s alive!
Relationships: Jenna Joseph/Tyler Joseph
Series: Heathens AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572175
Kudos: 3





	What I See

The front to the prison was bland in appearance. Just gray. Gray sky, gray metal, gray uniforms. A little bit of black and blue leaked into Tyler’s vision. Glancing at his prison clothes, the colors greatly contrasted with the bright orange. Loud chopper blades screeched and whirred overhead. It drowned out the voices. Good. A tiny bit of peace from the incessant people. But this let Tyler think. He never thought he’d go to prison. 

The helicopter landed, engines stopping. A pair of handcuffs were snapped tightly on his wrists. Two guards led him in. Halls were filled with people. Some pounded on their bars, some jeered at him. He and the gray officers stopped at a cell at the end. The barred door slid open with a loud CLUNK. The guards shoved Tyler inside, not saying anything.

His empty eyes slid around his surroundings. A bed, a small table, a toilet. Tyler sat on the old bed. It was hard and stiff. Sighing, he stood up and looked around once again. A small ‘psst!’ sounded from the other side of the hall. Tyler ruffled his brown, fluffy hair while glancing over. “Hey kid! What’s your name?” A burly, tattooed man called. Tyler walked to the bars of his cell and answered, “Tyler. You?” “Name’s Jax. How’d a skinny lil’ thing like you get in here?” Jax whisper-yelled back, “I got in here for dealing drugs.” Tyler examined the clothes he seemed to swim in, compared to Jax’s that barely seemed to fit him. “Murder.” Tyler responded. He liked short answers. Kept things simple. Jax whistled, rubbing the back of his head. “You seemed like a thief to me.” Tyler shrugged, pacing around his cell now.

Everyone was long asleep. Yet Tyler couldn’t sleep. The ringing voices buzzed and poked at him, causing him to stay awake with insomnia. And the bed didn’t help. He sat up, dark, tired eyes scanning the shadows. Tyler stood, pacing again. At this rate, he’d wear a hole in the floor in a week. He giggled at the thought. 

After the moment’s happiness, the voices haunted him again. One teased louder than the others. That was his friend’s voice. Josh. He missed the drummer. So much. But he probably hates him now. Maybe Jenna did. His beautiful wife. Tyler regretted everything he did. Tears welled up in his eyes. Now, because of these stupid hallucinations, his friend is dead. 

Tyler screamed. He screamed because he was broken. He screamed because he was desperate for relief or sleep. He screamed because he was aching. He screamed because he killed his friend. Stabbing over and over. Not seeing his friend. Just red haze and Blurryface’s menacing face. “Joooossh! Are you there? Is anyone there?!” Tyler cried. He slumped down and sobbed, hugging himself. Tears stained the ground black. 

Tyler eventually fell asleep there. Curled up on the floor. His stiff neck stretched and he groaned. He sat on the bed again. He watched again. This time though, he found a security camera in his cell. His late night meltdown must’ve gotten their attention. Tyler now realized his throat was sore. Talking was going to be painful today. Tyler looked back over at the security camera. Bored and annoyed, he glanced at the hall to his right. Wait. What the-? Josh. It’s Josh! He’s alive! Playing his drums! 

But how? He was supposed to be dead. Right? Tyler didn’t care. He wanted to talk to him. An idea sprung into his head. Sullenly, looking deeply in the camera, he murmured, “Open the door.” The doors CLUNKED open again. Tyler wandered out, following Josh’s golden light. The black haired man led him out, circling around the perimeter of the hall to a large room. Tyler noticed his clothes fly off to reveal a yellow suit. A bass guitar floated in front of him. Scooping it up, he twanged it a bit. He grinned at Josh, who smiled back. And they played. Like the good old days. Tyler sang, though it pained him. He sang about the voices in his head. The crazed madness and sadness he hated. “ALL MY FRIENDS ARE HEATHENS TAKE IT SLOW!” His melody rang out. 

His concert to himself got the attention of the other inmates. They pounded and sang. Crowding the room, the mob danced and called with him. Tyler hasn’t been this happy in a long time. Euphoria filled them all. They yelled, “YOU MIGHT BE ONE OF US!” They all played, drums banging and guitar strumming. 

When the hysteria drained from his body, Tyler found he was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, orange clothes zipped back on. Guards were running in, alarms blaring. The black and blue flowed back in. Tyler realized what happened. It was all in his head. He started murmuring and whispering the music to himself. Josh was gone again. Heartbroken and tired, Tyler’s empty eyes slid to the grimy floor as menacing guns were aimed at his small and innocent body. 

**< —-W̶̠͆̑̓̚ͅH̸͚͌Y̵̨̙̜̮̓̆̅’̷̩̖̫͋̈͋Ḍ̴́̉ ̶̩̇̓̅Y̷̛̙͚̥͆͌Ò̵͚͎̮͝U̸͍̤̹̔ ̶̮͙̹͝C̸̟̩̭͊̓O̷̝͊̈́Ḿ̴̙͓͙̟̔E̷͕̣̳̻̍̈͆ ̸͉͙̯̺̔͋̑̀W̵̢̳͕̆H̴͉͔̙͌͘E̷̲͙͚̤͛͛͂N̷̠̋͊ ̸̡̿̈́̽Ỳ̶͖Ó̵̦̋́͝Ù̷̧̨ ̷̨̛͇̝̆̓́K̶̺̍͋͘Ǹ̵̺̝̞̍̾̈O̷̳̹̩̐W̸̡͊ ̶̹̆̐̾Ŷ̴̢̓̆͝O̵̹̠̝̎̍̍̄Ù̵̼͒̾̚ ̴̝̤̞͌̂̚ͅŞ̴̲͂́̌H̸̝̪̓̊̏Ǫ̵̮̅͂U̶̱͈̎͠L̶̼̲͙͕̈́̒Ḍ̷͕͎̓’̷̡͎̈͂͝V̷̛̤̱̀̿̈́Ḛ̶̡̦̳͗̚̕ ̶̭̠̭̓S̵͎̊͂T̶̜̣̫̼̊͋̍̽A̷̖̅͝Y̸͙̓̎͠E̶͈̒́͒D̵̜̟̄́̑͠.̷͖̎———>**

**SALAZAR PRISON RECORD: SUBJECT 245076 Tyler Joseph**

Subject was arrested for murder. Victim was Josh Dun, 31. Murder weapon was knife. Shows symptoms of schizophrenia and insomnia, and previously diagnosed with depression. Experiences hallucinations and wanders cell. Hallucinations were possibly the cause of the murder of Dun. Never eats with others, prefers solitude. Subject has attempted escape, yet only left cell and drifted around the perimeter in a daze. Keep under high watch. Mysterious occurrences have happened in relation to Subject 245076.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other stuff as well! PEACE! ||-//


End file.
